neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ArtDraw12/Danganronpa Horror - Episode 3
WARNING This is a horror story. There may be some scenes that will be uncomfortable for you. If you think you won't be able to read it all, don't continue. The story will be affected by your choices. You will play as various characters. You can save all main characters. You can kill main characters too. It depends on your choices who will survive. Choose wisely. Notes: *The story WILL contain some major spoilers for DR1, as well as spoilers for the other parts of the Hope's Peak saga (such as DRAE, DR3 or DR0). So... *Some characters will make the survival easier and some will make it harder. *Some characters' survival will depend on the others characters' survival. *The story doesn't follow original timeline. Most of the pre-Hope's Peak era of characters' lives will be left unchanged though. *The main story will unravel itself with the time. *Some executions will be left unchanged, some will be slightly modified, and some may be completely replaced. **Additionally, if a character wasn't a killer in the series, their execution might be based on their unused execution. Listen to some climatic music, especially from DR series and enjoy. ;) Summary Episode 3 Elevator The group goes through the red door on the first floor and reluctantly enters the elevator that is supposed to take them on the class trial. Sayaka: Makoto... Makoto: Yes? Sayaka: I'm scared... Can you promise me you'll take me out of this horrible place? I don't want to be stuck in here forever... Makoto: I-I'll try my best. We all will. Sayaka: You promise? Makoto: I promise. Sayaka: Can you keep that promise though? Makoto: I'll try... The Lucky Student whispers. Chihiro: Yeah, I'm scared too. Sakura: Who isn't? Byakuya: I am not. I intend on winning this game. I will not lose to that bear and his coworkers! Celestia: You really do not consider the possibility of losing, yes? This confidence would be useful for you in gambling. Byakuya: I do not need to. Piece by piece, we'll uncover the mystery and win. A confident Byakuya and the worried others finally enter the courtroom as the elevator stops. The familiar bear is awaiting them on a special seat. Class trial *Playing as: Byakuya Togami (A.N. Have some class trial music ;) ) Monokuma: Alright, everyone, take your seats! They're not named or whatever, so just take whichever seat you'd want to. Celestia: There are sixteen seats and only fifteen of us... Leon: I guess that missing girl really is dead then. Monokuma: Yep, she is, as you'll soon see. But let's begin with an explanation of a class trial. Soon you're going to watch the footage from your challenges, as well as the later part of the game where you met each other and investigated together. You're going to watch those clips carefully. Every slightest hint may count! Yasuhiro: Huh? Hint for what? Monokuma: As I told you earlier, there are some traitors among you. Everyone of you got the offer to work for me after the end of your challenge. Some of you were so deep in despair that they agreed. You can call them traitors, moles, Remnants of Despair or whatever you please. As they already know, their task was to spread despair among you. In other words, worsen your mood as much as possible. The prize for doing that was their freedom. At least so they thought. Your task here is to find out every single one of them! Reveal the identities of every one of them correctly and you guys are free to leave this school. Their fate on the other hand will remain at your hands. However, get at least one mole wrong and only the unmasked mole will get to leave. They will decide the fate of the remaining moles too. Unless all of the moles will be uncovered, then all of them are free to go. They won't get the choice about the rest of you though. In this scenario, those who didn't agree to work for me will be stuck in here for the rest of their lives! Yasuhiro: Rest of our lives!? Monokuma: Don't worry, it doesn't have to take long. If the police will decide to interfere and save you on their own, dynamite set around the building will explode and your imprisonment will end...along with your lives. Upupu! Kiyotaka: What!? How horrifying you must be!? Why are you doing this to us!? Monokuma: I dunno, probably cuz it's fun for me. Anyway, I'm playing the videos now. Everyone look at the monitors on the walls, all around this courtroom. Pay attention to the details! Every detail will be important for your trial! Oh, and try not to overthink too much! Naturally, a lot of you complained about your situation, but not all of you did that to worsen the others' moods. Anyway, let the class trial begin! The monitors start showing the first challenge, which was Makoto's. You all watch the footage carefully. You can notice Makoto's sadness when he finds out his decision to outsmart his trap made it harder for Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, who died as a result. You then pay even bigger attention to the later part of the game, as this is when the moles start their work. The footage ends with the clip recorded when you entered the courtroom. With the end of the video material, the trial begins. Kiyotaka: Alright, let our debate begin! Mondo: How are we supposed to do this thing? Are we just gonna gang up on someone or what? Celestia: We shall discuss every suspicious behaviour that we noticed in the footage and decide whether that person is a mole or not, correct? Mondo: How the hell are we supposed to decide that!? Byakuya: By paying attention to the slightest details, obviously. But before we begin accusing each other, I need our little judge to confirm something... What do you want to ask about? *A - The number of the moles. *B - Whether the moles know who the other moles are. *'C - Whether someone could've been offered to work for Monokuma before the end of their challenge.' *D - Whether dead victims could be moles too. Byakuya: Is it possible that someone was offered to work for you before the end of their challenge? Yasuhiro: That's a weird question, man. We all were offered to work for Monokuma after the end of our challenges. The videos showed it when he wanted to continue the conversation with everyone else. Byakuya: That is incorrect. BREAK Byakuya: I see you're either ignorant, have terrible memory, didn't pay attention or are one of the moles. There were two cases in which the students were not asked to continue their conversation with Monokuma. In fact, the dialogue between these two students and Monokuma further hinted that they knew him and knew about the game beforehand. So, how is it, Monokuma? Can you confirm or disconfirm it? Monokuma: Well, I don't really wanna help you too much in the trial. I just can't. That'd ruin the fun! But since I see you're already onto something, I think I may as well confirm it. Yes, two moles already knew about everything earlier. Byakuya: I knew it. This official claim makes me 100% positive that these two are the moles. Syo: Which two? Spill it out, master! Show them all how amazing you are! Byakuya: The two moles whose identities I'm certain about are... Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba! Everyone gasps. Ryōko: Wait, who was Junko Enoshima again? Byakuya: Your other personality. Ryōko: I have another personality!? Kiyotaka: Yes, you do. Byakuya, proceed with your explanation, please! Yasuhiro: Yeah, why do you think it was 'em? Byakuya: I have already explained that. These two were the only ones whose videos did not end with Monokuma asking them to continue their conversation. Chihiro: Wait, can we really suspect them based just on that? Their videos could have been cut off earlier to make us suspect them. Byakuya: That is an interesting claim. Interesting but incorrect. As I mentioned, there is more than Monokuma simply not asking them to continue their conversation. The dialogues between them. Allow me to quote some parts of their conversations that prove they're guilty. FLASHBACK Junko: Don't keep me waiting, you know I'm all excited for this! Monokuma: Enoshima, queen, I couldn't wait for you either! Junko: I know, I'm so charismatic, aren't I? Monokuma: Well, this and the fact that we share our views. Upupu. Junko: Of course we do, honey. Your mindset was programmed after mine. Monokuma: Alright, let's not make it too obvious for them and the viewers. ENDS Byakuya: As you can see by that part, Junko Enoshima was prepared for the game and showed an unhealthy obsession for despair that Monokuma shares with her. She also said she didn't need a copy of Monokuma to show her a way to the person that was meant to create her alter ego. FLASHBACK Monokuma: Alright. Follow a copy of me that is waiting outside this changing room then. Junko: I don't need to. I know where he's waiting for me. ENDS Makoto: Wow, that was impressive, Byakuya. Good job! Byakuya: Don't tell me you didn't figure this one out yourself or else I will lose my faith in you. Makoto: Well, yeah, I kinda did. The video made her really suspicious. Creating an alter ego with amnesia was also very convenient for her. Mukuro: Alright, I think we can all agree this confirms Junko was involved. But what about me? Why do you believe I was working for Monokuma as well? Byakuya: Your example is equally easy. Again, allow me to quote some parts of your conversation with Monokuma... FLASHBACK Monokuma: You're welcome. Anyway, I bet you're awaiting the news about your sister. Mukuro: Of course. Monokuma: You'll be happy. She's gone now! You can embrace despair! Mukuro: Gone? In what way is she gone? Which option did she choose? Monokuma: Whoa, whoa! Shush! Don't ruin the later part. Mukuro: Sorry. But what was it? Monokuma: She chose to change to her alternate personality. ENDS Byakuya: You see, this part confirms Mukuro was prepared for the game, as she asks what her sister chose, knowing she had some options to choose from. Mukuro: Interesting. However, you are missing one fact. Aside from the victims, there were also the Captives. How do you know the sister I was referring to wasn't just my Captive? Junko and I have different last names, after all. Byakuya: Easy. The Captives were not given a choice. Only Kanon Nakajima and Kenshiro were and it was still a part of Leon's and Sakura's challenges. No Captive had a choice outside of the student's challenge. Monokuma also says Mukuro's sister chose to change to her alternate personality, which confirms the sister in question is Junko Enoshima. This is despite their different last names. I can only assume one's last name is fake just to fool us or they were orphans and were adopted by different families. Either way, this confirms Mukuro knew about Junko's challenge beforehand. Monokuma had to silence her so she did not reveal too much. Makoto: Impressive, once again. Byakuya: I am positive you would reach the same conclusion as well. At least I hope you would. Makoto: Yeah, I did suspect her too. Their videos were indeed enough to suspect them. Kiyotaka: Alright, does everyone else also believe Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba were proven to be moles? Monokuma: Oh, right. You can vote for them right now if you're certain about it. Byakuya's explanation appears to be enough as everyone votes for them as the moles. Junko: Congratulations, you got it right! Everyone gasps as the red haired girl suddenly changes her posture and becomes all happy despite her other personality being voted guilty. Yasuhiro: How do you know that? Didn't you have amnesia? Hifumi: Oh, I see! So there was no Ms. Otanashi. She was Ms. Enoshima all along and only pretended to be someone else. Junko: Wrong! Well, partially. I did change to my alternate personality. But unlike Toko and Syo, my alternate personality was created to be very weak. It's enough that she will remember me and the way I'm related to her and I'm taking over again. In other words, my return killed her. She's not coming back unless my boyfriend will create her identity again. Syo: Wow, I'm glad I'm not as weak! Unfortunately, I am aware of my other boring as hell self. Aoi: So you were pretending to be Ryōko after she found out the truth about you. But wasn't it...just now? Junko: No. The footage from my challenge was enough for her. My name, the result of my challenge, you figuring out the dorm with my name on the nameplate was hers. She figured it out after watching the video. She is Ultimate Analytical Prowess for a reason. My boyfriend made sure my analytical abilities were passed on her and that she would change back after figuring out the truth, so that it would be possible for me to come back. Syo: That must be one heck of a devoted boyfriend! Junko: Indeed. The amnesia was also meant to keep me safe also as my other self. If someone found out about me and my involvement, there would be no way that she could reveal anything to them. Kiyotaka: Speaking of which, can't you and your sister just reveal who the other moles are? Junko: Nope. You know what? I'm bored. Sis, you'll explain it to them! Mukuro: Huh? Me? Alright. This is your job as the participants to find out the truth. We are just participants too, after all. You can only ask the host, Monokuma, for some hints. And even he can't reveal too much. That'd ruin the fun. So you can even torture us, but we won't help you. In fact, we both love despair so we would be eager to experience some physical pain. Junko: By the way, it feels so great I'm finally back. Though I would rather be back in my appearance. Red hair? Some plain school uniform? Not showing off your giant bust? What was Ryōko thinking? Mukuro: You know we had to change your appearance. If they didn't find out about the whole alternate personality thing, you'd be safe as Ryōko. Junko: Oh, yeah. I wonder if you enjoyed changing my clothes though. And changing that another big-busted girl into a swimsuit and back to her regular clothes. Aoi: Who? Me? Syo: Whoa, there was some girl on girl situation! Kiyotaka: Let's come back to the main topic, please. Makoto: See guys? It was easier than we thought! We exposed the moles! Having hope paid off. Byakuya: Hold on, Makoto. It's not over yet. Makoto: It isn't? Hey, Monokuma, is that true? Monokuma: Hey, don't ask me. It is over when you guys decide it is over. Byakuya: Exactly. Celestia: Oh, right. Since it was possible for a student to be a mole even before the challenge, we shall discuss the case of the dead girl, Kyoko Kirigiri. Byakuya: It is also easy. She was not a mole. Leon: Wow, how can you be so sure about it, dude? Byakuya: Because nothing in her dialogue with Monokuma suggested she was a mole. Celestia: Are you sure about that? She figured out she was trapped and that the staff was behind it very easily. FLASHBACK Kyoko: Given unfamiliar surroundings and some kind of a trap, I see I was kidnapped. Since the last memory that I have is entering Hope's Peak Academy, I guess the staff of the school must have had something to do with it... ENDS Byakuya: It is true, but as the Ultimate Detective, it was expected she would quickly figure that out. And frankly, that was painfully obvious anyway. She still did not know who controlled Monokuma and failed to figure out a way out of her trap, which means she was not prepared, unlike Junko and Mukuro. Makoto: I guess it's true. Kyoko Kirigiri wasn't a mole then. Byakuya: But that is not why I said the trial is not over yet. I still have some questions to Monokuma. Monokuma: I'm listening, four eyes. What do you want to ask Monokuma about? *A - The number of the moles. *B - Whether the moles know who the other moles are. Category:Blog posts